Dogs
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L Family
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy I decided what I want for my birthday." Jamie said with a smile as his mother sat down on the edge of his Giants themed bed.

"Oh yeah?" Lindsay mused stroking her son's blonde hair. "What's that?"

"A doggy." He said his brown eyes begging his mother to approve.

"Sweetie, you know your dad doesn't want a dog right now." She said softly, rubbing her hand over her seventh month bump. "Not with the new baby and Maggie still too little."

"But it's not for them, it's for me." He argued, frowing his brow in frustration.

"Honey." Lindsay started but was cut off.

"What does he even care? He's never here anyway." Jamie growled as he turned away from his mother.

"Daniel James, don't be mean." She warned the six year old, as his body tensed hearing his full name. "I'll tell you what." She said as she stood carefully. "I'll talk to him about it." She offered as she kissed Jamie's cheek, turned the light off, and left his room.

She turned to walk into her daughter's room and almost ran smack into Danny's chest, causing her yelp. "Jesus Christ Danny." She said punching him shoulder.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"Scaring the shit out of me." She said as she noticed how beat and exhausted he looked. "How much did you hear?"

"Right before, 'What does he care? He's never here anyway.'" Danny said softly as he hung his head and rubbed his hands over his face.

"He's just frustrated." Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as her stomach would allow.

"Yeah." Danny agreed as he rubbed his hand over his wife's stomach. "How's the little guy today?"

"Good, moving a lot." She whispered against his lips before kissing him. "Go to bed. I'm gonna check on Maggie."

"I already did, she should be down for the night." He said as he took his wife's hand and led her into their bedroom.

She sat on the bed, already in her pajamas, and watched as he moved towards the bathroom, taking his clothes off as he walked. She sighed and watched as he brushed his teeth. Jamie really needed something or he was really gonna start acting out.

"Dan we need to talk." She offered as she pulled the covers down on their bed.

"'bout what?" he asked as he spit in the sink and looked at her, already knowing what she was talking about. "Better not be about a dog."

"You like dogs remember." She said as he turned the light off in the bathroom and laid down next to her.

"It's not about liking them Montana." He said turning off the bedside lamp. "We live in the city, we already have a six year old and a two year old, with another baby on the way."

"That's my point Danny." She said stroking his cheek. "He'll get even less of our attention, Danny. The new baby is gonna demand so much, and he's six, he can do things for himself, he needs something, Danny, something constructive."

"I don't want a dog around a newborn." Danny said sternly.

"It's not like a dog will eat the baby." Lindsay growled at him. "I had a dog when I was born and ever since I moved to the city."

"You lived in Montana." He argued. "Plus dogs have nails, they scratch and bark."

"Danny, Jamie is six, he's already out of school for the summer, you've been working more because I've been out, Maggie's still small, we're gonna have a new baby in less than two months. He needs something Danny." She said frustrated by his stubbornness. "It's not like I'm talking about buying him a horse on speed that will be bouncing around, destroying everything."

"He has friends he can play with." Danny groaned becoming very impatient with his wife.

"And where do you think we're gonna find the time to drive him around the city and make sure he and his friend aren't getting into something. Besides you know his best friend's moving to Boston." She said squeezing his arm.

"Brian's moving?" Danny questioned.

"No Danny, Joey. Joey's his best friend." Lindsay said softly.

"Oh." Danny said upset.

"He's upset Dan. He remembers what it was like when Maggie was born, he's not stupid." She whispered moving her body closer to his, searching for warmth.

"I never said he was stupid." Danny defended as he started getting angry. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation."

"Fine." Lindsay huffed doing her best to turn away from him.

"Fine." Danny replied still moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling him against his chest.

Outside their door Jamie, stood and listened but soon returned to his bed with his head hung in defeat.

"Jamie, get up, you're going to Grandma's today." Danny said knocking on his son's door before moving into his daughter's room. "Hey baby girl." He cooed as he plucked her out of her crib and settled her on his hip.

"Daddy." She clapped as she jabbered away. Danny brought her back into the kitchen where Lindsay was making breakfast and set her in her high chair.

"Jamie's not up yet?" Danny questioned looking around the kitchen for his son.

"Nope." Lindsay smiled as she kissed her daughter. "Hi sweetie."

"D get up." Danny said as he entered his son's room and gently shook him.

"Go away." He groaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Don't make me pull you out of bed." Danny warned pulling the covers away from his son, who continued to ignore him. "Fine." Danny said and stood and picked Jamie up by the hips and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dad, put me down." He yelled as his father held his legs from kicking him.

"Fine." Danny said and put the six year old in his chair at the table. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." He replied looking up at his father, glaring.

"Jamie, don't talk back." Lindsay warned the boy, pouring milk in his cereal for him. "Danny sit down and calm down."

"Yeah." Danny agreed, taking a seat across from Jamie and next to Maggie's high chair. "Hi sweetie." Danny said kissing her hair as he poured milk into his cereal. "Go get dressed Montana, we don't want to be late."

"Okay." She said, throwing the dishrag on the counter. "I don't want to hear any fighting boys."

"Okay Mommy." Jamie said sweetly with a smile as he took a spoonful of his Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Don't charm me." Lindsay laughed as she disappeared down the hallway.

"What's a matter with you any way, D?" Danny questioned looking up from his breakfast. "You never act like this."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he continued to eat his cereal, avoiding looking at Danny.

"Look at me." Danny said softly dropping his spoon in his bowl, waiting for his son's brown eyes to meet his. "Jamie."

"What?" Jamie asked annoyed, finally looking up at his father.

"What's been up with you lately?" Danny questioned as his wife came back in the room.

"Nothing." He said and finished his cereal and stood to put it in the sink, before heading to his room to get changed.

"What was that about?" Lindsay asked looking down the hallway after her son, then back at Danny.

"He's pissed at me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm." Was all she said as she removed Maggie from her high chair. "I'm gonna go change her."

"Okay." Danny said as he sat at the table by himself. He had already changed before he went to wake the kids up.

"You ready babe?" Lindsay asked as she set Maggie down on and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Danny said leaning back into his wife.

"Hi Daddy." Maggie said as she stood next to his chair.

"Hi love." Danny said scooping her up and sitting her on his lap. "Where's your brother?"

"Silly Daddy." She said as she pointed to Jamie who was standing, just watching them.

"Ready Jame? Got your gameboy?" Lindsay asked unwrapping herself from Danny and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah." He said as he sat on the floor near the door and put his shoes on.

"Need help buddy?" Danny questioned, knowing Jamie still had trouble tying his shoes.

"No." He said, his tongue tight against his upper lip in concentration. He watched him struggle for a little before offering again. "You sure?"

"I got it." He said frustrated as he finished one and moved to the other.

"You can do it in the car." Lindsay said opening the door after he removed himself from in front of it. "Okay baby?"

"Okay." He said, hanging his head as the family walked towards the elevator.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Danny said putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder pulling him against his leg, in a slight hug as they waited for the elevator to reach the parking garage. He knew Jamie was easily frustrated and had a hot temper, he had recently been diagnosis with mild dyslexia, so this school year had been particularly difficult for him.

"Okay." Jamie said softly as they stepped off the elevator. Danny moved his hand from Jamie's shoulder to the back of his neck as they walked towards the car.

Lindsay moved to the passenger side of the SUV to put Maggie in her car seat and Danny stopped Jamie from climbing in, and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Danny started, locking eyes with his son.

"Why?" Jamie asked, honestly confused as he watched his father tie his other shoe real quick.

"About the dog, Mommy and I talked." Danny said softly resting his hand against his son's cheek. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"But daddy." Jamie started, his voice having a slight whiney quality.

"Jamie, we're gonna a have a new baby soon." Danny reminded him and he noted as his son's body tensed and his eyes darkened.

"I'm not, you are." Jamie growled as he opened the car door and climbed in, leaving his father there, shocked by his response.

Danny got up from his spot and closed the door to the back and got into the drivers seat. Sighing, Danny started the engine and looked up in the rear view at his son, who was gazing out the window. He looked over at Lindsay who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Ready?" Danny asked as he took her hand and pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards his childhood home. He smiled as he pulled into his mother's driveway, his mother truly loved chasing his kids all around the house and backyard. "We can't stay long or we're gonna be late."

"Okay." Lindsay said as they both stepped out of the car and Lindsay got Maggie out of her car seat.

Danny got out and took Jamie in his arms before he jumped out of the SUV and ran away. He felt Jamie's body stiffen and Danny settled him in his arms. "I love you." Danny whispered in Jamie's ear.

Jamie turned and looked at his father and relaxed into his body as his mother knocked on the door. Danny smirked, 'Jesus is he difficult' Danny thought as his mother opened the door.

"What are you knocking for?" Danny's mom scolded as she opened the door and let them in.

"Sorry Ma." Danny said as he let his wife in first then entered.

"How are you feeling Lindsay?" she asked as she took Maggie and tickled her.

"Good, we have another check up today." Lindsay said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, we better get going." Danny said and kissed Jamie's cheek. "We'll talk later."

"Okay Daddy." Jamie agreed as Danny set him on the ground.

"Bye baby." Danny said kissing Maggie, while Lindsay said goodbye to Jamie. "We won't be long, Ma."

"Take your time Daniel, do lunch." She offered with a sweet smile.

"Okay, we'll call." Danny said opening the door for Lindsay.

"Bye, thanks again." She said

"No problem sweetie." Danny's mom said as she watched the pair leave. "Daniel James, come here."

"What Nana?" he questioned turning around.

"What is it you and your father are talking about?" she asked curiously as she lead the little boy into the kitchen.

"A doggy." He said excitedly. "Maybe you could say something?" he asked with a devilish smirk.


End file.
